


盛夏预警

by Misumi_satomi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 15:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misumi_satomi/pseuds/Misumi_satomi
Summary: 夏天是恋爱的季节





	盛夏预警

黄仁俊正琢磨等会晚自习之前的课间到底是去买西瓜还是冰淇淋，他支着脑袋正好可以看见坐在自己斜前方的罗渽民，正在那刷刷做托福，看着看着就又想起昨天天台上发生的事情，突然又正襟危坐，像做坏事被发现了一般环顾一下四周，一半的人在认真听课，另一半不需要听课或不愿意听课的人都像罗渽民一样在做自己的事情，没人注意他。  
除了他同桌。  
一张纸条扔过来：“你怎么回事？”  
“我咋啦(/ω＼)”黄仁俊自觉心虚，遂战术颜文字。  
“你咋了自己不知道？盯罗渽民盯半节课了，之前没看你这么饥渴过啊？”  
“李东赫你闭嘴”  
“就没张嘴，这不用笔写呢吗”  
即使时代已经飞速发展到高中生都能人手一台智能手机，但由于天朝应试教育绝不容许手机来扰乱平静的校园，传纸条这种古老的方式还依旧为广大学生所青睐。而且黄仁俊和李东赫传纸条也仗着是同桌绝不提高说话效率，平时不见写几个字，笔都是传纸条写没水的。  
“别贫，有屁快放”  
“有一贼劲爆的新闻，听不听”  
“那我能说不听吗？”  
“那您不听我就不讲了呗”  
“讲吧讲吧”  
黄仁俊字都写飞了，枯燥的高中生活里全靠传递一点八卦调动生活热情，谁和谁放学又一起走了，英语老师和物理老师俩人单独在茶水间，一点小事都能成为几日的谈资，而李东赫作为全年级几个最为积极的八卦传播者之一，手里的消息往往是最新鲜最有料的，起码得是班长和副班长昨天被看见手拉手一起回家了——俩人还都是男的，这种程度。于是他无比期待李东赫接下来传给他的纸条里的内容。  
“昨天有人看见一对情侣在天台上，”李东赫还特灵性地点了个逗号。  
“话说一半想挨揍？”黄仁俊习惯了每次李东赫都要卖一通关子，但看在基本上每次他都是第一顺位分享人的份上，每次也都配合李东赫。  
传回去的纸条却没再被传回来，只感觉到李东赫逐渐凑近的体温，他咬着耳朵跟黄仁俊又说了一遍，“昨天有人看见一对情侣在天台上…”  
戏剧性停顿。  
“做爱。”  
李东赫从小就愿意对他动手动脚，他坦言他是gay之后也没见李东赫收敛半分，但他从来也没对李东赫的行为有过什么反应，但刚才李东赫对着他耳朵吐出这两个字，竟一瞬间从耳廓痒到下腹——倒不是因为被李东赫撩到了，而是因为福至心灵加上联想能力过盛，他没猜错的话，李东赫口中做爱了的那俩人，就是他和罗渽民。

让我们把时间倒回夏天开始之前。

高二上半学期结束，作为帝都重点高中的N中，已经准备进入高考全面复习阶段，并开始对学生进行生涯规划，罗渽民把笔点在升学意向问卷上出国留学那一项前面的方框，中性笔不洇墨，任他放多久也终究是一个小黑点，但不论这个勾打或不打，对于结论来说都无济于事了。  
短暂的寒假一晃而过，在一年一度准时响起的难忘今宵的歌声里，自己喜欢黄仁俊的事实和出国留学的梦想一起在罗渽民的脑海里变得清晰起来，黄仁俊的去向已经确定，他要考美院，现在就在接受艺考培训，开学之后可能也不用那么注重文化课程，但不论如何黄仁俊要留在北京，而他将要去往地球彼端，他不禁想要给自己点播一首《伤心太平洋》。  
他和黄仁俊现在就差捅破那层窗户纸，他不知道该怎么办，他只恨自己和黄仁俊这学期才被分到一个班，长痛不如短痛，如果注定要分开，最好的解决办法就是现在就断了念想，不要再让情况朝下一步发展。  
他微信和李帝努叭叭说了一堆，李帝努最后给他总结，“意思是你撩人一个学期现在因为要出国所以打算停手了”  
“是这个意思”  
李帝努就回了他两个字，“渣男”  
“那要我怎么办嘛！”  
李帝努不回了，可能被恶心着了正忙着干呕呢，这眼看开学一个月了，罗渽民跟黄仁俊在一起的时候屡次欲言又止止言又欲，这不，下午最后一节课下课黄仁俊又贼贴心地递过来一支他最爱吃的蜜桃乌龙味可爱多，坐他对面跟他傻乐，罗渽民一脸悲情地看着他，“你咋啦，不开心？”  
“没咋，以后别给我买东西了。”  
“为啥？”  
“我……我不爱吃可爱多。”  
罗渽民正舔着嘴唇品味蜜桃乌龙冰淇淋和巧克力味脆筒混合在一起的绝美味道，这话说出来自己都不信。  
黄仁俊也被他这一下弄得一愣，不过这段时间罗渽民本来就有点不正常，时不时看着他露出一种悲天悯人的表情，跟傻逼似的，总让黄仁俊产生一种自己得了绝症的错觉。  
黄仁俊看他不对劲就没跟他计较，回到座位收拾画具去了，李东赫又凑过来跟他咬耳朵，“你俩到底什么时候公开啊。”  
“这表白还没呢八字还没一撇呢公开你个头啊公开”  
“别了吧你俩就差亲嘴儿了，天天撩来撩去的还不表白，在这给我演连续剧呢？”  
这话黄仁俊听着受用，李东赫话里的酸味儿能榨出一桶柠檬汁了。但他还是故作高深，一副恋爱老手的样子拍了拍李东赫的肩，“你不懂。”

他和李东赫都是美术生，晚自习时间可以去学校准备的空教室自己练习画画，几张作业画下来，晚自习也临近结束，两个人都瘫在椅子上有一搭没一搭的聊天，“说真的，你俩怎么办啊。”  
“什么怎么办。”  
“你知道罗渽民要考哪吗？”  
“他大概要出国吧。”  
“那你俩异国恋吗？”  
“那有什么难的。”  
“你牛逼。”  
其实黄仁俊也不是不担心，但他秉承活在当下，以后能不能坚持是以后的事，今年夏天他要撩到罗渽民是今年的事。  
“那你俩现在扯啥呢？不赶紧确定关系度过最后的美好时光？”  
黄仁俊再次意欲拍李东赫的肩，却被李东赫先手打掉了伸过来的手掌。  
“行，是我不懂。”  
黄仁俊听着李东赫是真的有点丧气，过去掐他的脸，“赫啊，我知道你直接异国追人不容易，要我说那个加拿大学长也木头，你跟他微信示爱这么长时间他都没点回应吗？”  
“所以俊啊，谈恋爱还是得面对面，要不他在那边到底是冷漠嫌弃还是害羞脸红我都没法知道。”  
此时李马克刚赶到教室，打开手机看到李东赫刚发过来的“哥哥应该起床了吧，今天别忘了吃早餐”一阵疯狂心动，咬三明治都咬得用力了一些。  
趁老师进教室之前，他赶紧回复，“好的，我刚吃完～”

黄仁俊早就猜到罗渽民应该会出国，学习成绩够家里条件也允许，那没有理由不出去，只是罗渽民一直没跟他提过，他就也没问，至于为什么这么久了他俩还没确定关系，大概是因为都在等着对方先说那句话，又在心里有点小小的不确定是不是对方也怀有同样的心意，于是一拖再拖拖到现在，拖到罗渽民打算要偃旗息鼓鸣金收兵将苗头扼杀在摇篮里了。  
而黄仁俊此时还不知情，思考着为什么蜜桃乌龙可爱多失宠了，那下次帮他带西瓜汁吧。

要说他俩到底是怎么搞到一起的(虽然目前用搞这个字显得为时过早)，饶是李东赫这个人局外人也看不太清，用他的话说，罗渽民和黄仁俊是骚气相投罢了，誰先撩骚谁的不重要。  
上学期刚分完班的时候就是秋季篮球赛，高中生干什么事总是热血沸腾，虽然刚刚被分到一个班但不阻碍他们迅速组出了一个篮球队并开始称兄道弟，时不时商量着今天练球让我多秀几下我女朋友要来看这类事宜。  
但到了真正比赛的那天，谁还管谁的女朋友到没到现场，都只顾着自己秀起来，可最终只有罗渽民做到了，一人独领风骚，收获了所有女生的尖叫，有新班级的，还有本来跟罗渽民一个班现在不在了的，更有甚者来自于今天的对手班级，想必对面男生想破脑袋也想不通为什么这群女的要在自己输球的时候尖叫。  
黄仁俊没尖叫，但也早已被罗渽民帅得眼花缭乱，李东赫在一旁嗤之以鼻认为罗渽民装逼装太过，可黄仁俊眼里已经容不下其他，注意不到同桌的不屑。比赛结束运动员下场，无数双手举着已经拧好的矿泉水伸向罗渽民，他却径直跑向呆愣的黄仁俊，黄仁俊手里甚至没有矿泉水，而是自己平时喝水的水杯，罗渽民拿过来把黄仁俊剩下的半瓶水一饮而尽，然后朝黄仁俊笑得天真灿烂，“谢谢你帮我拿水。”  
黄仁俊舌头打结说不出话，只知道重重点头，罗渽民把水瓶还给他就走了，直到李东赫在他面前打了个响指他才回过神来，看看自己的水杯又看看李东赫，“他刚才是不是和我间接接吻了啊？”

至于罗渽民为什么有直接拿黄仁俊水喝的自信，还要回到刚分班那天，他们一个个进了教室在讲台上的名册签到，本来讲台上的笔不知道被谁顺手拿走了，罗渽民东张西望一番，教室里稀稀拉拉几个人都顾着自己收拾东西，这时候黄仁俊刚好进教室，看到在讲台旁不知所措的罗渽民，走过去给他递了支笔，罗渽民对上他眼睛说谢谢，黄仁俊心里一惊，他之前就听李东赫说了有个长得挺帅的男生这次和他们分到了一个班，看来眼前就是了，而罗渽民一抬头看见黄仁俊，突然分不清他是男孩还是女孩，刘海乖顺地垂在额前，眼底带着微微笑意跟他说不客气。  
“我文具盒忘拿了，这笔今天先不还了。”罗渽民撒谎不眨眼，那一整天他的文具盒都被他冷落在书包底部，黄仁俊的那支笔被他在手里转了又转，他发现一转笔黄仁俊就盯着自己，他之前看到了笔上的日本字，猜想大概是主人比较珍惜的物件，于是当机立断把笔留了下来，这样黄仁俊不惦记他也得惦记笔。  
事实是黄仁俊刚开始惦记笔惦记得不行，生怕罗渽民一个拿不稳给转地上去了，那可是去年姆明和百乐联名出的限量款，也怪自己看见帅哥就上脑，看也不看就赶紧掏了一支笔给人家。但惦记惦记着心思就不知道怎么回事转到人身上去了，李东赫嘴里的大帅哥果然名不虚传，到班里第一天就把黄仁俊给帅得晕头转向，到最后已经说不清自己到底是去要笔的，还是借着要笔的缘由跟罗渽民说几句话。

而事态从罗渽民把黄仁俊的水给喝了之后急速升温，李东赫开始面对青春期第一次失去挚友陪伴的阵痛，好在他刚好可以闲下来专心发展他的异国恋事业，这样说来还是李帝努更惨一些——没有了朋友，也没有男朋友。  
经过几轮共同光临小卖部，罗渽民和黄仁俊发现彼此的口味相似得很，两个人都嗜甜，直到有一次周末一起去看电影，罗渽民点了杯8shot的冰美式震惊四座，黄仁俊才知道自己的暧昧对象有这等魔鬼口味。有次帮他带星巴克回来的时候他偷着尝了一口差点没喷到李东赫脸上，至今他都没想通罗渽民是怎么喝下去的。  
除了口味，两个人诚实践行着李东赫那句骚气相投。当代高中生课外活动丰富得很，篮球赛之后紧接着是厨艺大赛，罗渽民是他们班主厨，黄仁俊给他打下手，赛前准备食材的时候黄仁俊一看对面的队伍都是以前自己班的，就过去开玩笑说我应该在这边吧，结果被罗渽民提溜着领子拽回来顺势揽进怀里，手臂绕着人脖子，气息几乎贴着耳朵，“老实点。”  
黄仁俊是说老实就老实的人吗？那可太小瞧了，即使刚才差点被罗渽民那一搂整得心脏骤停，比赛中间他还敢往对面凑乎。  
罗渽民把火候调好暂时歇下来，眯起眼睛盯黄仁俊，黄仁俊感觉背后一阵凉嗖嗖，嬉皮笑脸跟罗渽民装傻，“你瞅啥？”  
“你是不是我的人？”  
这一问给黄仁俊问愣了，要说不是，他还确实是罗渽民这一队的，要说是，这话怎么听怎么有另一层意思呢？  
然而身体比思维先行一步，黄仁俊鬼使神差点了点头，乖乖回到罗渽民身边问他有什么要帮忙的。

后来俩人一起去看复联4零点首映，李东赫别的不管但这个事忍不了了，“他知道消失的英雄去了哪吗？”  
黄仁俊想起前几天自己跟他解释半天结果最后他把冬兵和巴基当成是两个人的惨状，诚实道，“他不知道。”  
“那你还跟他去看！你的良心呢？”  
“被狗吃了。”  
李东赫失语了，落泪了，十几年的革命情谊就这么在爱情面前惨败了。  
最后看完电影出来黄仁俊哭得一把鼻涕一把泪，罗渽民虽然不太能共情但看见黄仁俊哭的样子也跟着心疼，纸巾一张张递过去，“没事，也有好的地方啊，比如你看美队多幸福，最后还把盾牌传给了冬兵。”  
黄仁俊倒是不哭了，罗渽民以为自己的安慰起了效果，一脸求表扬地看着黄仁俊，结果黄仁俊眼里噙着泪哽咽着纠正他，“那是猎鹰。”  
然后哭的更凶了。

事后李东赫问他电影看的怎么样，罗渽民啥都不懂是不是特没观影体验，黄仁俊回想起自己哭的时候罗渽民那一脸心疼样，还有看完之后学校进不去，他俩在校园围墙外坐着，试图看星星但奈何北京的天空不给面子，最后依偎着睡着，早上黄仁俊醒来的时候发现自己稳稳当当靠在罗渽民肩膀上，赶紧起来给人揉了揉，罗渽民刮了一下他鼻头说没事儿，美人在怀我睡的可香了。  
黄仁俊回忆至此一脸傻笑着告知李东赫，“体验可好了，以前看电影都没这么开心过。”

一直这么被罗渽民撩黄仁俊觉得也不是个事，自己得扳回一城，于是临近年底筹备跨年节目的时候，他拉上了罗渽民和自己一起去跳舞，寻思着自己帅气的舞姿不得给罗渽民迷得五迷三道的，谁知道罗渽民在跳舞上也不是个善茬，学得快跳起来还帅，李东赫都不计前嫌管他叫一声罗哥。  
最后敲定曲目的时候定了suju的black suit，罗渽民问黄仁俊怎么不跳love shot啊，你和那个高一学弟朴志晟不都喜欢EXO吗？黄仁俊说那舞蹈太性感了，跳了怕打破校园荷尔蒙平衡，早恋现象更为严重。  
罗渽民看着黄仁俊脸上红一阵白一阵的表情，哪是担心这个，分明就是一副怕自己太帅引人注意的娇羞样，他忍不住揉了揉黄仁俊耳垂，说那就听你的。晚会那天他们一人租了一套小西装，走廊里暖气不足，几个人都冷得直缩，黄仁俊寻思机会来了，把罗渽民的手捧起来吹气，奈何自己包不住罗渽民的一双手，倒是反被罗渽民捧住双手揉搓，朴志晟在一旁和钟辰乐勾肩搭背发表评论，“我觉得这俩哥有一点恶星。”“我也觉得。”  
最后的结果是black suit也一样对全校女生进行了love shot，第二天罗渽民的照片就传遍了各个朋友圈微信群，第二风靡的则是李帝努，谁让他们俩穿起西装来最合身，刚刚开始发育的身材被勾画得刚刚好。黄仁俊还因为这个郁闷了一阵，别的不说，凭什么夸其他人的都是帅，连高一的两个小毛孩都被说帅，到了他这就是可爱啊！  
“没办法，因为仁俊就是可爱本身啊。”罗渽民信誓旦旦地跟他说这句话，他就又被爱情说服了，可爱就可爱吧，罗渽民喜欢就成。

干柴烈火燃到一半被寒假生生斩断，而黄仁俊还不知道罗渽民开学之后纠结的心思，只是把责任归结到可爱多与西瓜的选择上，过几天又拿着一块西瓜去找罗渽民，罗渽民狠了狠心，“以后都不用给我买东西了。”  
“为什么？”  
“不用了就是不用了。”  
黄仁俊这才感觉到真的不对劲，试着转移话题，“那你前两天的笔记，借我抄一下吧。”  
平时黄仁俊不爱记笔记，特别是化学，每次都等着抄罗渽民的，可罗渽民说，“我借给学委了。”  
学委是谁，学习好长得漂亮人还文静，一半男生发奋努力的原因是为了和女神考一个学校，只身一人为拉高全校成绩做出了突出贡献。  
这话一说出来黄仁俊也觉出没有再纠缠的必要了，捧着西瓜回到自己座位，顺手就给了李东赫，“李马克不是喜欢西瓜吗？你替他吃吧。”  
李东赫刚想还嘴发现黄仁俊神情不对，知道了前因后果眼珠子一转，去找了李帝努，“诶，你帮我跟罗渽民借下化学笔记呗，别说是我借，就当是你借的。”  
正在认真写题的李帝努锅从天上来，“你为什么不自己去借？”  
“你就帮我一下呗。”李东赫也是仗着李帝努好说话，果然劝了两句就去帮他借了，拿回来之后他往黄仁俊桌子上一摔，“没给学委。”  
黄仁俊看着封面上罗渽民龙飞凤舞的签名来气，“那他骗我干嘛？”  
“不知道。”

黄仁俊也是刚，第二天就亲自归还了那本笔记，罗渽民傻眼了，黄仁俊也没给他解释的机会，他拿着笔记去问李帝努，这笔记不是昨天你借的吗？怎么到黄仁俊那去了？知道前因后果后他沉默了，看来黄仁俊轻易骗不过，那只能三十六计，躲为上。  
罗渽民跟李帝努哭，李帝努说算了，本来天天让人家给你买东西也不是个事，我都有点替你不好意思。  
但其实罗渽民才知道这些东西的意义，开学初黄仁俊生日他早就买好了一双Gucci，还一起给自己也买了一双，情侣鞋，他知道黄仁俊大概是因为没法回给他同等贵重的礼物，就每天帮他买点小零食，每次出去买奶茶都帮他带一份，毕竟当初脑子一热送了那么贵重的东西也是自己欠考虑，所以黄仁俊的心意他也都欣然接受，免得黄仁俊心里过不去。  
而现在他已经无福消受了。  
每一个课间和放学的时机，都尽量不让黄仁俊碰到他，就这样躲了好几天，终究有一天还是被黄仁俊堵到了，一脸怒气地看着他，“罗渽民你别这样。”  
“你怎么都行，不跟我做朋友也没关系。”黄仁俊深吸一口气，太卑微了，他都心疼自己。  
“但是别躲着我。”  
罗渽民看着黄仁俊，现在也不必怀疑黄仁俊到底喜不喜欢他了，想必是喜欢，还喜欢得不得了，这学期黄仁俊不知道去哪修的刘海，刚看见的时候觉得傻里傻气的，被罗渽民嘲笑好几天，但莫名其妙地越看越好看，看久了还有点像重庆森林里的王菲。

罗渽民虽然心里一抽一抽地疼，但一想到现在的疼都是一时的，黄仁俊死了心忘了他总好过以后分隔两地的撕心裂肺，中二魂莫名燃烧，脱口而出了一句，“对不起。”  
暧昧时期的双方有人说了对不起，那就是让喜欢你三个字没有了出场的机会，是到此为止及时止损的意思，黄仁俊听到这三个字，知道罗渽民大概是拒绝他了，转念想想其实罗渽民对谁都挺好的，可能是自己自作多情把人家的好意当成其他意思了也说不定？忍着心里的酸楚说了声好，扭头走了。

这回轮到李东赫看不下去了，自己兄弟怎么能受这种委屈，“我不觉得他不喜欢你，万一是有别人插足或者他父母不同意呢？”  
“他都说对不起了那怎么还能是喜欢我呢？”  
“我帮你试试他。”李东赫说。  
他也没说怎么试，黄仁俊也没管，又是一天晚自习结束，他和李东赫一起回教室拿东西，背起书包就被李东赫搂住了肩，“卧槽你干嘛？”  
“帮你呢，配合一下。”  
李东赫特意搂着黄仁俊绕到罗渽民能看见的地方往外走，踏出教室之前把手移到黄仁俊腰上轻轻掐了一下。  
“我操李东赫！”  
“他跟出来了，你别激动啊，你身上哪儿我没摸过。”李东赫倒是气定神闲继续揽着黄仁俊的腰，往宿舍方向走，没进宿舍门，而是绕到了楼后没人的地方，一边还叹息黄仁俊有了心上人就不让摸了，黄仁俊只能忍气吞声，毕竟他也想看看罗渽民什么反应。

“李帝努，你看见刚才李东赫搂着黄仁俊出去了吗？”  
“没看见。”  
“那你看见他俩走到宿舍后面小树林里去了吧？”  
“看见了。”  
罗渽民拉着李帝努也往宿舍后面走，走到墙面拐角处停下来，跟李帝努说，“你帮我看看他俩干啥呢？”  
李帝努探头去看，又神色复杂地看向罗渽民，看到李帝努的表情罗渽民也顾不上问了，直接自己拐过去看，只看到两个人是壁咚的姿势，好像听见响动就立马分开了，朝他这边走了过来。  
“李帝努，农药新出的皮肤你想要吗？”  
“想啊。”  
“我明天送你一套。”  
事出反常必有妖，李帝努还没问出口是怎么回事，就被罗渽民捂着嘴压到了墙上，然后亲了过来。  
李帝努整个身子都被罗渽民压在墙上，挣扎不得，还被捂得呼吸困难，可黄仁俊和李东赫走出来看到的，就是罗渽民和李帝努亲得如胶似漆，难舍难分的一幕。  
黄仁俊一溜烟就跑进宿舍了，李东赫骂了一句操也跟着他跑了进去，他也没想到罗渽民竟然转头就有了新欢，自己反而弄巧成拙，赶紧去安慰黄仁俊。  
“我以后都不跟他说话了。”黄仁俊说。  
李东赫还有些怀疑刚才那一幕的真实性，“你说他俩也不一定是在亲吧，你看咱俩也没亲上但是从远处看就像是亲上了。”  
“他俩几把都贴一起了亲没亲上也不重要了啊！”黄仁俊怒吼。  
李东赫觉得有理，罗渽民实属渣男。

罗渽民放开李帝努就面如死灰地拿起手机帮他买皮肤，李帝努虽然看着他有点惨，但自己付出了这么大牺牲，皮肤也不能不要，等罗渽民买完，他突然意识到一点，“我靠那他俩不会以为咱俩在一起了吧？”  
“那他俩也在一起了啊？”  
“那边那么黑，他俩也不一定是亲上了吧。”  
“那大晚上的去那边还能干嘛。”  
“可是…”李帝努理性分析一波，“他俩真的可能没亲上，但你刚才和我看起来应该真的像亲上了。”  
“万一，我说万一哈，你误会黄仁俊了怎么办？”  
意识到这种可能性之后罗渽民长叹一声，“那也不能怎么办，本来也是我自己瞎闹，不就是要出国吗？异国恋就完事了呗！”  
李帝努听得一愣一愣的，这会倒是想明白了，之前干嘛去了。  
“你要不帮我问问李东赫，他俩是不是真的？”  
怎么恋爱是你们谈，脏活累活都是我来干啊！李帝努内心崩溃，却还是拿起手机点开了李东赫的对话框。  
“你和黄仁俊在一起啦？”他问的倒直接。  
“你和罗渽民在一起啦？”李东赫回复。  
李帝努把手机拿给罗渽民看，罗渽民说，“你跟他说，他不告诉你你就不告诉他。”  
结果李帝努又回了他同样的话。  
得，无解了。

罗渽民在这个晚上想通了，开窍了，不管黄仁俊是不是和李东赫在一起，也不管自己是不是要出国，之前黄仁俊都可以那样放低姿态来求自己，那是不是说明自己还有机会？  
大不了自己也求他一次。  
那天过去之后，黄仁俊像没事人一样，唯一和以前不一样的就是不再理罗渽民，依旧每天生龙活虎神采飞扬，至于到底跟没跟李东赫谈恋爱，罗渽民也看不出来，他悲伤着悲伤着就愤怒了，黄仁俊怎么可以做到若无其事，他心都碎成渣了。  
虽然学校明面上不让带手机，但基本上没人不带，只要不让老师发现就行，某天中午罗渽民刷到黄仁俊的票圈，“李东赫跟别人拼单不带我，害，我也想喝芝芝桃桃”  
彼时李东赫和黄仁俊正在校外接受艺考培训，培训班群里拼单买喜茶，李东赫打开群聊刚好赶上了最后一单，黄仁俊则没能上车，只能眼巴巴看着李东赫喝。罗渽民看到这条票圈，放学就冲出教室踏上公交奔着中关村去了，一边祈祷着晚自习班主任别来查一边给李帝努发了个帮他打掩护的微信，买到喜茶回了班上看见黄仁俊的座位还空着，心下暗喜，走过去把刚刚买好的芝芝桃桃放在他桌上，可晚自习上半节下了课也没见他回来，一问周围同学原来他们培训今天晚上加课，得晚自习结束之后才能回来。  
终于黄仁俊踏着晚自习的结束铃声进了教室，罗渽民直接拎着芝芝桃桃就迎了上去，抓着人就往天台走，黄仁俊倒也不抗拒，乖乖跟着他走，罗渽民心里纳闷但也暂时没问，上了天台罗渽民把手里的饮料往黄仁俊跟前一伸，“你想喝的。”  
黄仁俊大大方方接过来直接喝了一口，放了这么长时间味道也还凑合，不愧是喜茶，“你还有什么事吗？”  
罗渽民被黄仁俊不冷不热的态度搞晕了，满头问号不知道该作何表情，只能一步步朝黄仁俊逼近，黄仁俊这下慌了，罗渽民步步逼他步步退，最后撞到天台上一张旧办公桌才停下来。他们俩上来的早，天台上还没其他人，每天晚自习下了课这就是情侣的约会基地，一般有一两对在上面了其他便识趣地不会再上来。罗渽民和黄仁俊相对无言了几秒，说实话罗渽民一脸严肃地看着自己，即使在夜幕下也帅得黄仁俊有些眼晕，他轻轻咳了一声，“到底什么事儿啊？”  
“我没跟李帝努在一起。”  
“我知道。”  
“你知道？”  
“嗯，我也没和李东赫在一起，这个你应该不知道。”  
罗渽民懵了，“那你这段时间……”  
“等着你来认罪呗。”  
一时间所有误会都化解，两个人都无形之中确认了对方的心意，罗渽民突然起了坏心，又朝黄仁俊走近了一步。  
“你干嘛啊。”黄仁俊已经退无可退，冷不防被罗渽民抱起来放到了办公桌边缘，黄仁俊刚吸完喜茶的嘴唇洇湿红润，他往前凑过去，黄仁俊身子朝后倾斜，最后两手支在身后，和罗渽民大眼瞪小眼，两人正在僵持，突然一滴雨落下来，害得黄仁俊猛一眨眼。  
已经到了晚春，气温升高，但早晚还有凉意，学生都喜欢白天穿着短袖校服，然后把蓝白相间的长袖外套系在腰上。而在不同的人身上也有不同的效果，有的人系上就像卖猪肉的，但有的人，比如罗渽民，系着校服往那一站，就是人间校园男主，看得人只想赶紧跟他上演一部《最好的我们》。  
黄仁俊正用手擦拭着被雨水打湿的眼睛，下一秒睁开眼却看到罗渽民已经爬上了桌子，正在解腰间的校服，他刚要大喊卧槽，视线却突然被黑暗包围，罗渽民把校服盖到了两个人的头上，俯下身来吻上了他的嘴唇。  
第一次接吻两个人都生疏，只是吸吮着对方的唇肉，不经意间交换一口呼吸都会引来一阵战栗，校服隔绝了一部分雨声，让接吻的声音显得更加清晰，待停下来的时候，眼睛也已经适应了黑暗，此时校园晚间广播响了起来，说道“今日立夏……”  
罗渽民亮晶晶地看着黄仁俊，“这是我们在一起的第一个夏天。”  
“以后还会有很多个。”

-end

一个彩蛋：  
李东赫回完那句你不告诉我我就不告诉你，紧接着又和李帝努说，我跟黄仁俊没在一起，但是你别告诉罗渽民，你高中三年的漫威电影票我都承包了。  
李帝努也是好骗，马上就坦言他和罗渽民也没在一起，李东赫和黄仁俊在那边计谋得逞击掌庆祝，而事实上李东赫最终只给李帝努买了一次蜘蛛侠的电影票，后来的都赖账了。

又一个彩蛋：  
几年后七个人在北京聚会，黄仁俊才发现李东赫男朋友特容易脸红，而且早就对李东赫芳心暗许(不是)，只是微信聊天太难传递情感，才让他俩走了许多弯路。散场之后黄仁俊给李东赫发微信，“你竟背着我做1”  
李东赫回复，“就没说过要和你一起做0”  
黄仁俊瞟了眼旁边看手机的罗渽民，鬼鬼祟祟又发过去一条，“做1爽吗？”  
没等看到李东赫的回复，就被罗渽民圈进了怀里，“我来告诉你爽不爽。”


End file.
